Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a projection-type display apparatus, and a control method for the projection-type display apparatus, as well as a control program for the projection-type display apparatus.
A related art projection-type display apparatus (projector) uses a mirror device, such as a DMD (digital micro-mirror device; registered trademark) of Texas Instruments Incorporated as a light modulation device, other than a liquid crystal display device (LCD).
As a light source for this projection-type display apparatus, a high pressure mercury lamp emitting white light is usually used. The projection-type display apparatus separates the emitted white light into R, G, and B colors in a time axis direction using a color wheel, and further adjusts effective reflection times for the respective colors using respective micro-mirrors of DMD to thereby form a projection image (see, for example, “Nikkei Electronics”, Nov. 24, 2003, p. 114).